¿Matemáticas mágicas? Oh, diablos
by Konami-kun 2000
Summary: Morir y renacer no era algo que esperaba. Mirando el lado bueno, renací en un mundo donde la magia existe. Mirando el lado malo, para usar magia debes ser un genio matemático, pero estoy seguro de que lograre usar magia. Ademas este planeta Al-Hazard, donde el viaje en el tiempo y la resurrección de los muertos son real, debe tener algo que pueda facilitar mi aprendizaje...¿cierto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Asi que... esto es un autoiserto/reencarnacion de Lyrical Nanoha. El resumen lo dice todo asi que los dejo para que disfruten, cualquier apoyo, sugerencia o critica es bienvenida. Pueden tomar este primer capitulo como el prologo de esta historia.**_

 _ **-XXX-**_

La vida funciona de maneras curiosas, en un momento te encuentras haciendo tu rutina diaria, levantarte, desayunar e ir a trabajar, luego vuelves a casa, cenas y duermes, solo para repetir el proceso al día siguiente. Haces esto por días, semanas, meses y años, hasta que en un momento dado decides cambiar un poco tu rutina. Despertar un poco más tarde, no desayunar, faltar al trabajo o simplemente tomar una ruta diferente.

Cuando te vuelves adulto pierdes la libertad que solías tener cuando eras un niño. No más escuela, no más juegos y no más tiempo libre para divertirte. En la mayoría de los casos simplemente te vuelves algo que me gusta llamar "Un esclavo del sistema"

¿Qué es eso te preguntaras? Bueno, así les llamo a aquellas personas que viven su vida simplemente haciendo lo mismo de siempre, trabajando de la misma manera y sin un propósito en la vida más que seguir trabajando sin darse algo de tiempo para sí mismos. Esto en la mayoría de los casos se debe a que dicha persona no tiene habilidades sociales o amigos fuera del trabajo o casa. Lo que termina encerrándolos en su eterno ciclo de repetición y sin ninguna motivación para salir de el sin interferencia externa.

Lamentablemente yo también soy un esclavo del sistema, o mejor dicho fui un esclavo del sistema.

Después de todo es difícil seguir repitiendo el ciclo cuando ya estás muerto.

Todavía no estoy seguro de como sucedió, el día ocurrió casi igual que cualquier otro, hice casi las mismas acciones de todos los días, con la única excepción que decidí tomar un camino diferente hacia mi trabajo. En lugar de tomar la Ruta-318 decidí tomar la Ruta-88, la cual tarda menos tiempo en pasar. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones, al menos hasta que baje del autobús.

Cuando baje del autobús me dirigí directamente a cruzar la calle, el semáforo tenía luz verde para los peatones así que no me preocupe y seguí caminando. Luego de eso no recuerdo nada, solo aparecer en un lugar completamente negro.

¿Fui atropellado y morí? Eso explicaría porque estoy aquí, en un lugar completamente oscuro y sin poder mover ni sentir mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso me atropellaron con la fuerza suficiente para matarme al instante? Eso suponiendo que fui atropellado y no estoy teniendo alguna clase de sueño extraño.

Pero, si morí ¿Qué pasara con mi familia? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿Estoy destinado a pasar el resto de la eternidad en este lugar? ¿Estoy en el purgatorio? ¿El limbo?

Si he muerto entonces nunca más volveré a ver a mi familia, joder esto es horrible ¿quién cuidara a mis hermanos? Se que mis padres pueden encargarse de ellos, pero quería estar allí por si me necesitaban. ¿Quién mierda será el mediador de mis padres? Pelean demasiado, y no creo que mis hermanos tengan la fuerza suficiente para evitar que peleen.

¿Y mis estudios? Nunca pude comenzar la universidad, no pude obtener un título. Nunca termine de jugar Pokemon Red Version, nunca veré el final de Dragon Ball, nunca comprare una televisión de pantalla plasma.

Y no olvidemos el hecho de que he muerto virgen.

Las emociones como el miedo, la tristeza y la ira me invaden, todo lo que quería hacer y no podre debido al hecho de estar muerto. No entiendo cómo pudo pasar algo así.

Pase las siguientes horas lamentándome de mi destino, si pudiera llorar estoy seguro de que lo haría en este momento, pero debido a la falta de un cuerpo me tengo que conformar con gritar de frustración en mi mente.

Cuando finalmente dejo de lamentarme simplemente permanezco en silencio, las emociones que sentía aún estaban presentes, pero van desapareciendo poco a poco cuando una realización llega a mi mente.

¿Y ahora qué?

He muerto y no sé dónde estoy, aparentemente he sido despojado de mi cuerpo y todos mis sentidos, pero esto no pude ser todo... ¿cierto? Quiero decir, debe de haber algo después de la muerte, el simple hecho de que mi mente aun exista es prueba de ello. Pero ¿qué pasa si esto es lo que hay después de la muerte? Simplemente existir en medio de la nada y sin un cuerpo que habitar ¿Y las cosas como una segunda vida en el paraíso? bueno si eso ultimo existe estoy seguro de que no iré al paraíso, he sido ateo la mayor parte de mi vida y dudo que dios esté dispuesto a dejar entrar a alguien como yo al cielo.

Eso solo deja el infierno... NOPE, me niego a pensar en eso, ya estoy lo suficientemente deprimido como para aterrarme con la idea de demonios torturando mi alma eternamente por el simple hecho de ser ateo.

Nunca debí de haber sido ateo.

Supongo que lo único que hare por el momento será seguir lamentándome de mi desgracia y esperar a que algo suceda, de preferencia una entrada al cielo para este ateo.

 _ **-XXX-**_

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegue aquí? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¡¿Años?!

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y aún no ha sucedido absolutamente nada, no puertas del infierno que me arrastren para una tortura eterna. No puertas al paraíso que me premien por haber sido una maravillosa persona en vida. Ninguna voz de dios llamándome y juzgándome por haber sido un ateo. Todo lo que he recibido durante este tiempo ha sido solo silencio y oscuridad, al principio fue una tortura, una pesadilla, solo me lamentaba de mi muerte y la perdida de mis seres queridos.

Llore, grite y maldecí de frustración en mi mente esperando a que finalmente ocurriese algo que me saque de aquí. Pero no paso absolutamente nada, con el tiempo me quede sin lagrimas que derramar, sin energías para gritar y sin insultos que decir. Toda esta situación cambio de aterrador a aburrido con el pasar de los días.

Al principio fue muy terrorífico, simplemente estar rodeado de oscuridad y sin un cuerpo que controlar no es bonito, inclusive tuve algunos ataques de pánico durante las primeras semanas de mi estancia aquí, me calmaba después de unas cuantas horas ante volver a tenerlos.

Pasaron los días y el terror fue poco a poco remplazado por aburrimiento, empecé a acostumbrarme a estar en este lugar oscuro y silencioso, pero el hecho de que no tuviera nada que hacer me estaba volviendo loco. Para distraerme comencé a pensar en canciones, series, películas, juegos, matemáticas ¡Jodidas matemáticas por el amor de dios! ¡¿Que tan aburrido tengo que estar como para pensar en ejercicios de matemáticas?! ¡Yo odio las matemáticas!

¡Quiero volver a ser un esclavo del sistema! ¡Al menos así no estaré tan aburrido y solo!

En fin, después de varias semanas más de pensar en cosas que me quitaran el aburrimiento comencé a notar ciertos cambios a mi alrededor. Como el hecho de que por alguna razón este lugar se volvió un poco húmedo, poco después de eso llego la realización de que estaba sintiendo algo, por primera vez en dios sabe cuánto tiempo sentí algo. Con el pasar de los días empecé a sentir mis extremidades nuevamente, era difícil y casi imperceptible, pero allí estaban, intenté moverlas, pero apenas y conseguí estirar mis piernas un poco hasta que toparon con algo suave. Esto despertó alarmas en mi cabeza, mi pierna golpeo algo, eso quiere decir que estoy encerrado en algún lugar.

Eso quiere decir que puedo salir de aquí.

Movía mis piernas en cada momento que podía intentando sentir de mejor manera en donde me encontraba y con suerte salir de aquí, lamentablemente debido a mi inexplicable estado debilitado no pude hacer mucho, el mover las piernas era muy difícil y cansado. Aunque me alegro de volver a sentir algo aun si eso es el cansancio. Y allí entro otra cosa que no esperaba volver a sentir jamás, el sueño, sentí sueño por primera vez en meses.

Y lo más impresionante, dormí por primera vez en meses.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaron allí, sentía hambre y de alguna manera inexplicable esta se calmaba sin que yo tuviera que consumir nada. Podía escuchar lo que parecían ser los latidos de mi corazón, e inclusive pude ver un poco de color durante unos segundos.

Mis esfuerzos para salir de este lugar se redoblaron, pero al igual que antes no pude hacer nada.

Y entonces llego ese día, ese fatídico y horrible día.

Me encontraba haciendo lo mismo de siempre, contemplar en silencio la oscuridad cuando repentinamente y sin previo aviso un temblor azoto mi "hogar". Naturalmente entre en pánico, sobre todo cuando los temblores empezar a aumentar y sentí como las suaves y húmedas paredes del lugar en donde me encontraban empezaban a cerrarse hasta apretarme. Guiado por el pánico comencé a mover mi debilitado cuerpo lo más rápido que pude tratando de evitar que las paredes me aplastaran.

Y allí fue cuando lo vi.

Por primera vez en meses vi la luz, la tan bella y anhelada luz, aquella que me esperaba al final del túnel... y que también alumbro el lugar en donde me encontraba.

Ahora desearía jamás haber visto la luz, porque finalmente fui expuesto al lugar que fue mi hogar durante meses y fue horrible.

Paredes hechas de carne y sangre me rodeaban, la humedad que sentí por primera vez y con la que aprendí a vivir se debía a lo que solo puedo suponer que son fluidos internos de...algo. Joder si pudiera vomitar lo haría en este momento, quien habría imaginado que todo este tiempo estuve viviendo en el infierno sin darme cuenta.

Los temblores aumentaron en potencia y con ellos las paredes de carne que me rodeaban me apretaron aún más, no queriendo ser aplastado vivo me dispuse dirigirme hacia la luz que con suerte me llevaría lejos de este infierno. Puse todo el esfuerzo que pude en mover mis brazos y piernas lo más rápido posible, con cada movimiento que daba podía sentir la suave, húmeda y asquerosa carne que me rodeaba, eso sin mencionar el maldito olor.

Obligue a mi mente a no pensar en eso, puedo lidiar con mis traumas una vez que este lejos de aquí-

¡OH MY FUCKING GOD! ¡¿Es eso una mano gigante?! ¡¿PORQUE HAY UNA PUTA MANO GIGANTE AQUI DENTRO?!

Una enorme mano azul entro por el agujero que dejaba pasar la luz, y dicha mano se dirigía justo hacia mí.

Es hora de retroceder.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas volver por el lugar de donde vine, pero las paredes de carne detrás mío se juntaron y me impidieron volver, en su lugar me empujaron hacia adelante.

¡Deténganse, quiero volver! ¡Déjenme continuar con mi aburrida vida de oscuridad y silencio!

Mis suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos cuando las paredes de carne me siguieron empujando, intente luchar, pero fue completamente en vano, en poco tiempo la mano azul gigante me alcanzo y apretó fuertemente mi cuerpo jalándome hacia la salida. El apretón a diferencia de lo que pensé fue suave y de hecho parecía tener cuidado al sacarme ya que lo hacía lentamente, muy lentamente.

Dios, ¿solo quieres hacerme sufrir verdad?

No pude pensar en nada mas cuando finalmente la mano gigante me saco de mi antiguo hogar.

Una luz cegadora golpeo mis ojos, el tiempo que pase en la oscuridad obviamente afecto mi visión ya que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y soltar una maldición con mi boca-

"¡BUAAAA!"

Uh... eso no es lo que esperaba en absoluto. Abro mi boca de nuevo e intento gritar.

"¡BUAAA!"

Yo...¿Estoy llorando? ¿Por qué lloro en lugar de gritar, maldecir, hablar o lo que sea?

Puedo escuchar voces a mi alrededor acompañados de lo que parecen ser pitidos de un aparato. No puedo entender lo que las voces dicen, el idioma me suena familiar, pero no puedo ubicarlo. Trato de forzar a mis ojos a abrirse, pero no puedo lograrlo, es como si no tuviera la fuerza para abrir mis ojos lo suficiente, aun puedo ver algo de luz, pero no nada más.

Repentinamente el aire es expulsado de mi cuerpo, rápidamente intento respirar, pero me es imposible. Muevo mis brazos con la esperanza de golpear mi pecho, pero no soy capaz de controlarlos y lo único que logro es moverlos a mis lados.

Las voces que había alrededor empiezan a gritar fuertemente y decir palabras inentendibles, escucho la voz de una mujer gritando fuertemente palabras en ese idioma familiar, pero no soy capaz de entenderlas. Continúo intentando respirar mientras siento como mi cuerpo es cargado y llevado por una persona a otro lugar.

Si hubiera sabido la vida que me esperaba jamás habría intentado salir de mi hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soy un bastardo perezoso.**

 **Nadaoriginal: bueno, me voy a centrar primero en retratar Al-Hazard desde la perspectiva del protagonista y creando ciertos sucesos que serán importantes en el futuro, así que los eventos del anime tardarán en llegar, espero tengas paciencia.**

 **Saizoouuuh: bueno, es un self instert, pero supongo que también podrías considerarlo un OC, ya que naturalmente dejara de comportarse como yo en algún punto. Y además el SI/OC tendrá más de 40 años mentalmente cuando conozca a las protagonistas, ¿en verdad crees que sentirá atracción por niñas de 9 años? Si bien me gustan las lolis, no me atraen en ese sentido. En cuanto a tus demás dudas, bueno, tendrás que esperar y averiguarlo.**

 **-XXX-**

Mi vida es un maldito infierno.

Y no lo digo debido al hecho de que soy un bebe, el aburrimiento, la vergüenza o la incapacidad de poder mover mi cuerpo. Lo digo debido al dolor al que estoy sometido a cada momento del día.

Desde que renací han sido muy pocos los momentos en los que el dolor desaparece de mi cuerpo, aunque sea temporalmente, no sé qué diablos le pasa a mi cuerpo, pero espero que los doctores lo arreglen y pronto. Honestamente no sé cómo sigo con vida, incluso ahora soy capaz de sentir perfectamente el dolor aun cuando los doctores me trataron hace unas horas.

Mi respiración es lenta y pesada, probablemente no lo parezca en el exterior, pero me cuesta demasiado trabajo respirar, la única razón por la que lo logro es debido al extraño aparato que los doctores pusieron en mi nariz. Estoy agradecido por eso, pero tengo miedo de lo que me pueda pasar si ese aparato se cae accidentalmente de mi nariz.

Pero los problemas no terminan allí, por alguna razón siento mis pulmones arder y ser picados por algo, es como si alguien hubiera decidido verter agua hirviendo combinado con agujas y verterlo por mi garganta hasta llegar a mis pulmones. Es horriblemente doloroso al punto que durante los primeros días de nacido no pare de llorar.

O eso creo, es difícil decirlo cuando tu percepción del tiempo se ve afectada por tu cerebro infantil y el dolor constante.

Durante mis primeros meses de nacido todo paso de forma bastante rápida y confusa, mi consciencia iba y venía cuando menos lo esperaba y mis recuerdos de entonces son pocos y muy borrosos. Lo pocos recuerdos que tengo de esos meses son de cuando me encontraba comiendo, llorando, siendo atendido por los doctores y cuando simplemente me queda acostado en mi cuna mirando al techo y sin pensar en nada en absoluto.

Aunque en parte eso es bueno, lo último que quiero es estar consciente todo el tiempo mientras siento como mi cuerpo es quemado y ensartado desde dentro. Honestamente en este punto no sé cómo diablos no he perdido la cordura, estoy seguro de que cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera vuelto loca. Aunque supongo que la razón por la que sigo cuerdo es por el extraño aparato en mi nariz, el extraño líquido que me dan de comer todos los días y la extraña luz de colores que los doctores utilizan para "aliviar el dolor".

No me di cuenta de esto último hasta varios meses después de mi nacimiento, a diferencia de las historias que uno puede ver en internet, los bebes no nacen con la visión completamente desarrollada, para eso se necesitan varios meses de nacido, no sé cuántos y tampoco pude llevar la cuenta debido a mi percepción del tiempo y el dolor constante.

No tengo idea de lo que sea esa luz que sale de las manos o aparatos de los doctores que me cuidan, pero cada vez que lo hacen puedo sentir como el dolor en mi cuerpo se va desvaneciendo hasta que no siento nada, lamentablemente esto solo dura un par de horas antes de que el dolor vuelva con la misma fuerza de siempre, cuando eso sucede los doctores me anestesian o vuelven a usar esa luz para desaparecer mi dolor nuevamente, ellos se dan cuenta de eso debido a que siempre lloro cuando siento dolor, y cuando digo siempre es literalmente siempre.

Debido a mi cuerpo de bebe no soy capaz de mantenerme en silencio cuando algo me duele o necesito comida, pero estoy seguro de que, aunque quisiera no podría lograrlo, jamás había estado sometido a este tipo de dolor así que veo muy poco probable que fuera capaz de mantener silencio aun si tuviera mi cuerpo adulto.

Durante el tiempo que he estado consciente y libre de dolor suelo observar la habitación en la que he vivido durante los últimos meses, no tengo una palabra en mente que la describa mejor que extraña y lujosa e inclusive eso se queda corto.

Las paredes y suelo son de un material que jamás había visto en mi vida, parece ser cristal solo que, de un color celeste muy suave, casi blanco. Como para reforzar aún más la idea del cristal las paredes y suelo tienen lo que parecen ser grietas, aunque parecen estar hechas a propósito y de tal forma que forman figuras que armonizan ente sí.

Es una vista bastante bonita si tengo que admitirlo.

Pero eso no es todo, mi habitación está llena de aparatos y muebles extraños. Hay lo que parece ser un monitor a un lado de mi cuna, solo que, a diferencia de un monitor normal, este es un holograma que muestra líneas moviéndose de forma recta y curvilínea de lo que supongo son mis signos vitales.

Unas cuantas estanterías hechas del mismo material que las paredes se sitúan a los lados de la habitación, las estanterías están llenas de frascos que contienen líquidos y pastillas de diferentes colores, desconozco su uso, pero no estaría mal suponer que son medicamentos para mí.

Las luces en el techo son extrañas, en lugar de focos hay un pequeño cristal de forma rectangular pegado al techo que, de alguna manera ilumina toda la habitación como si fuera de día y que no daña mi vista. Dé vez en cuando un doctor habla, el cristal baja la intensidad de la luz o se apaga por completo.

Me molesta un poco que no haya ventanas, es aburrido no poder salir de este lugar.

Y luego está mi cuna, es... curiosa, extraños símbolos y figuras color verde aparecen frente mío de vez en cuando, casi como si fueran datos de una computadora, una vez intente tocarlos solo para que mi mano los atravesara como si no existieran, pero eso no parecido interrumpir el continuo movimiento de esas cosas.

Estoy empezando a pensar que he renacido en el futuro.

Y mis doctores no hacen más que respaldar esa información, después de todo ¿Qué tipo de doctor usa lo que parece ser una armadura ligera, viste ropa negra y brillante y utiliza tecnología holográfica?

Estoy en el futuro te digo.

 **-XXX-**

Dolor.

Un dolor horrible invade mi cuerpo consumiéndome desde dentro sin piedad alguna.

Dolor.

No soy capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo ni tratarme a mí mismo más que mover mi cuerpo inútilmente.

Dolor.

Gritos y llantos escapan de mi boca en un intento desesperado de que alguien me ayude, el dolor y ardor suben desde mi estomago hasta mi garganta impidiendo que sea capaz de pensar correctamente. Una picazón horrible viene desde el interior de mi cuerpo, causando dolor con cada respiración que doy, siento mi garganta y pulmones arder de tal forma que pareciese que me están prendiendo fuego desde dentro.

Tanto dolor.

Una mujer se asoma en mi cuna indudablemente atraída por mis llantos, no soy capaz de verla con claridad debido a la hinchazón en mis ojos, mis lágrimas y los dígitos verdes de mi cuna, con esfuerzo soy capaz de escucharla murmurar algo mientras mete sus manos en mi cuna y toca suavemente mi cuerpo.

Sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de color gris metálico y con una gema en el centro de cada uno, empiezan a brillar con una luz color purpura que poco a poco se va extendiendo en todo mi cuerpo. La sensación de esa luz no hace nada para calmar mi dolor el cual sigue en aumento.

No es suficiente, aún hay dolor.

Varios minutos pasan hasta que empiezo a sentir un pequeño cambio, el ardor en mi garganta y pulmones empieza a desaparecer, pero el dolor aún está presente atacando con la misma fuerza de siempre. La enfermera retira sus manos de mi cuerpo y se posa aun lado de mi cuna, no soy capaz de ver lo que ella está haciendo, lo único que escucho son unos pitidos antes de que mi cuna sea cubierta por un cristal trasparente que empieza a mostrar letras y números en un idioma extraño pero familiar.

Una luz blanca viene desde el interior de mi cuna y cubre completamente mi cuerpo, los efectos de esa luz son casi inmediatos, el dolor desaparece en cuestión de minutos y paro de llorar.

Finalmente, no hay dolor.

Y entonces caigo felizmente en la inconsciencia.

 **-XXX-**

Saboreo el líquido dulce que entra en mi boca. Es humillante tener que tomar biberón, pero no quiero morir de hambre.

La enfermera a cargo de cuidarme me da de beber con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me sostiene en sus brazos. No estoy seguro de si ella ha sido la encargada de cuidarme desde que nací o si me ha cuidado desde tiempo después, pero no me importa en este momento.

Echo un rápido vistazo a sus manos, y si, tiene los mismos guantes de siempre. No sé qué sean, pero aparentemente son capaces de curarme temporalmente cuando siento dolor. O al menos, capaces de calmar el ardor de mi cuerpo.

¿Es tecnología médica del futuro? Porque no hayo ninguna otra razón por la cual sea capaz de curarme de esa manera. Y su vestimenta simplemente refuerza esa idea, un vestido color negro de apariencia metálica y una bata medica color rojo con la misma apariencia metálica.

¿Qué rayos pasa con estas personas? ¿Acaso no conocen la tela?

La enfermera retira el biberón de mi boca y no puedo evitar dejar escapar un poco de saliva.

Tonto cuerpo de bebe.

Ella se ríe un poco antes de sacar un pañuelo de su chaqueta y limpiarme la boca. Cuando termina empieza a moverme suavemente en sus brazos de forma lenta y suave.

Ya sé lo que viene.

Ella comienza a cantar una canción de cuna, no soy capaz de comprender sus palabras por completo, pero soy capaz de captar la esencia de la canción.

Sus suaves y calmadas palabras entran en mis oídos, una sensación de paz poco a poco invade mi cuerpo haciendo que mis parpados empiecen a pesar.

Las palabras siguen saliendo de su boca, cantadas de manera suave y melodiosa, en ningún momento su voz se quiebra o tartamudea.

Finalmente, mis ojos terminan cediendo y caigo dormido en los brazos de mi amable enfermera.

"Duerme bien Atticus, después de todo mañana será el día en que conozcas a tu padre por primera vez."

Espera. ¿Qué?

 **-XXX-**

Mire fijamente al hombre frente a mi cuna, analice cada detalle de su rostro, desde sus ojos castaños hasta su cabello negro largo y desordenado. Su mirada también estaba fija en mí, aunque parecía más aburrido y cansado que otra cosa.

Vestía una armadura muy delgada de color plateado que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo a excepción del rostro. La armadura en si no era muy llamativa e inclusive carecía de adornos, y al igual que la ropa de los doctores parecía una extraña mezcla entre tela y metal.

La armadura, si es que se le puede llamar así, estaba pegada, muy pegada a su cuerpo, resaltando los músculos que había debajo. A un lado de su cadera había una enorme espada colgando. El pomo de la espada era una enorme esfera de color rojo sangre, su empuñadura era de color negro y la hoja era plateada, si no fuera por el pomo y el enorme tamaño de la espada, podría pasar fácilmente como una espada normal.

Los dedos de su mano derecha golpeaban constantemente el pomo de su espada, la enfermera esta parada a un lado de él moviendo sus ojos entre mi padre y yo de forma constante.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que mejore?" Mi padre finalmente habla, su voz sale de forma tranquila y suave.

La enfermera se sobresalta un poco, pero rápidamente se recompone antes de hablar con un poco de nerviosismo.

"Es difícil decirlo My Lord. El cuerpo de Atticus aún es débil y no mejorara en al menos los próximos 2 años, el hecho de que haya nacido antes de tiempo no ayuda."

¿Qué mierda?

Él asiente ligeramente con la cabeza mientras da un zumbido pensativo.

"¿Alguna forma de acelerar el proceso?"

"¡No!" Ella grita antes de taparse la boca rápidamente.

"Explicar."

Ella tose un poco antes de hablar "Cualquier intento de curar el estado actual de su cuerpo probablemente termine en la muerte." ¡¿Qué?! "La única forma de lograrlo sería esperar hasta que el alcanzase una edad más madura, probablemente a partir de su adolescencia en adelante, hasta entonces lo único que se puede hacer es utilizar hechizos y medicamentos para controlar su condición y evitar que muera prematuramente."

¿Qué mierda? ¿Nacer prematuramente? ¿Morir por mi condición? ¿Hechizos? ¡Necesito un poco de contexto aquí maldita sea!

Mientras yo entro en pánico ellos 2 simplemente se quedan callados, mi padre aparentemente está pensando en lo anterior dicho mientras mi enfermera espera con una mirada nerviosa.

"¿Que tal ha ido el hechizo de aprendizaje?"

"Bastante bien." Ella expresa de forma demasiado entusiasta "La información trasferida pasivamente hacia el cerebro de Atticus para aprender el idioma no han dado ningún problema, es posible que él ya sea capaz de comprendernos perfectamente en los siguientes 6 meses."

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, ¿Qué?

"Ya veo." Padre cierra sus ojos y parece un poco pensativo, maldita sea viejo, dame algo más de información con la que trabajar por el amor de dios "¿Ha habido alguna dificultad con su cuerpo?"

"Solo lo de siempre my Lord, problemas pulmonares y una degeneración interior casi constante de su cuerpo, pero yo y mis compañeros hemos sido capaces de detenerlo temporalmente y curar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que no sienta dolor durante unas horas. Aunque esto es normal si se toma en cuenta el hecho de que es un mago modificado imperfecto."

Oh, hombre, no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dicen, pero sé que no es bueno.

Padre me sigue mirando fijamente, no sé qué diablos pasa por su cabeza y no me importa, estoy más preocupado tratando de darle sentido a lo que acabo de escuchar. Ella dijo que tengo problemas pulmonares, lo cual daría sentido a mi dificultad para respirar, pero ¿Qué significa la degeneración interior? ¿Qué me estoy muriendo por dentro?

Joder no llevo ni siquiera 1 año de vida y estoy a punto de morir nuevamente.

"Gracias por la información, tú y tu equipo sigan cuidando de mi hijo hasta que se mejore." Con esas palabras finales mi padre da media vuelta y se marcha cruzando las puertas cristalinas de mi habitación, dejándonos a mi enfermera y a mí en un incómodo silencio.

¿Acaso mi padre acaba de abandonarme después de 5 minutos de conocerme?

Mi enfermera se vuelve lentamente hacia mí con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro.

"Así que... tu padre es un poco tímido ¿no crees?"

Ni siquiera me molesto en tratar de gemir o llorar en respuesta.

Joder, si así es mi padre ni siquiera quiero pensar en cómo será mi madre.

Esta nueva vida definitivamente será extraña.


End file.
